I'm going to get MARRIED!
by Neko-Chan xP
Summary: Yugi is your average teenage boy with a strong connection to the ocean. What happens when he finds out hes been betrothed since birth. But maybe he won't mind marrying after all. YugixAtem future lemons and possible MP
1. Finding out

AN: Alright well I got this idea and I decided to write a story, I'll try and update every week. Any kind of review is welcome.

"I'm going out Grandpa!" Yugi Mouto called out to his Grandfather as he ran out the door.

"Be careful my boy!", Gramps called out after Yugi. Yugi waved to show he heard already half way down to the beach. He and his Grandfather lived in a small house right along the shore line. He always went swimming near the coral reef and knew these waters better than anyone.

Yugi threw down his backpack and ran into the waves letting them crash over him, he loved the ocean. He decided to swim along the coral reef. Taking a deep breath he dove under the water greeted by the familiar sight of the bright coral and fish. Yugi began to lazily swim around the reef when he noticed another person, that was strange. No one was usually around here, and he looks strangely like Yugi. He began to swim closer but as quick as the man was there he was gone leaving behind only a bracelet hooked onto a piece of coral. Yugi's lungs began screaming for air, he grabbed the bracelet and quickly surfaced.

Yugi swam back to shore and as he was drying off examined the bracelet. It is made of sea-blue stones with small turquoise ones in between. Its so beautiful... Yugi thought. He hoped he would see the man again so he could give it back.

"Yugi dinners ready!", Grandpa called from the house. Yugi smiled and ran back to the house after clasping the bracelet around his wrist.

* * *

Atem just got back from swimming near the coral reefs. That boy looked so much like me... he thought as he absentmindedly rubbed his wrist. Oh no! My bracelet is gone I must have lost it when I swam away from that boy! Damn I'll have to go look for it later...

* * *

"Now Yugi I have something very important I must talk to you about.", Grandpa started seriously.

"What is it Ji-chan?" Yugi was interested now.

"Now when you were born it was decided that you would marry-" he was cut off by Yugi's indignant screech.  
"

Thats not fair! Why should I have to marry someone I've never known before in my life?!" Yugi was breathing heavily, he didn't yell very often but he was angry that his freedom was being taken away. Especially since he knew his preferences were different than most boys his age.

Grandpa tried to calm Yugi down, "Dont worry my boy everything will work out fine, you'll see. You'll be meeting them tomorrow so get some rest."

Yugi wasn't reassured, he went to his room and curled up into a little ball under his blanket. Its just not fair... that was his last thought before falling asleep.


	2. First Meeting

Yugi woke up the next morning to his Grandpa's voice, "Yugi if you don't wake up now we'll be late!" Yugi groaned, he really didn't want to get up, it just wasn't fair to him. "Yugi!" his grandpa called wasn't getting out of this no matter how hard he tried was he? Yugi sighed and rolled out of bed, accepting his fate. His Grandpa had layed out a purple button up dress shirt and nice black pants for him to wear, he pulled them on lost in his thoughts. _"What will they look like? What's their personality like? What if they don't like me?", _these thoughts filled Yugi's mind.

He walked downstairs, "I'm up Ji-chan..." he spoke quietly still lost in his thoughts.

"Don't worry Yugi, everything will work out.", his grandfather patted his back. "Now lets go, we're meeting them for lunch.", He guided Yugi out the door and into the car.

* * *

It's 11:30 and Atem is still in bed fast asleep. Now he wasn't much of a morning person but this was getting ridiculous. "ATEM! Get down here this instant before we're late!!", Atem's father Aknankanon yelled from downstairs.

"Now now be nice he was out late yesterday...", Atems mother Amara tried to reason with Aknankanon. "That's not a good excuse, we're going to be late meeting his fiance!", Aknankanon would not be reasoned with.

Meanwhile Atem still half asleep stumbled downstairs yawning, "Whats all the yelling for?"

"You! Go get dressed or we'll be late!", Aknankanon yelled.

Atem rubbed his abused ears, "You don't have to yell..." Atem went back into his room and pulled on a red dress shirt and black pants. _"I still don't know why I have to marry, honestly. Sigh... but theres no going against my father, I just hope this one isn't a bitch."_, Atem thought wearily as he walked back downstairs.

* * *

At the resturant they were meeting at Yugi was playing with the bracelet he had picked up yesterday, he was nervous. He doesn't know how he should act or if something would go wrong. "Don't worry Yugi, everything will work out. Ah here they are now." Yugi's grandpa stood up to greet Aknankanon, "My old friend I hope you are well?"

Aknankanon shook hands with him, "Of course I'm well Solomon, I'm suprised to see you up and moving so much even after all these years.", he cuckles a little.

"Oh now I'm not that old you know.", Solomon replied. "Amara you're in good health as usual.", he smiled at Atem's mother.

"Of course Solomon." She smiled back.

While this was going on Atem is standing in the background bored. _"Where's the girl I'm supposed to mary?" _he thought less than thrilled. Meanwhile Yugi was thinking the same thing.

"Solomon this is my son Atem." Aknankanon pulled Atem forward.

"Pleasure to meet you " Atem shook hands with Solomon.

"Its either Solomon or Grandpa.", he grinned.

Atem couldn't help half smiling back, "Alright Grandpa."

"Now where is your grandson... Yugi? Right?", Amara asked.

_"Grandson... wait GRANDSON?!",_Atem screamed in his head. Yugi was thinking the same thing when he heard the word son. Now both were thinking, _"I'm getting married to a GUY?!"_

"Ah of course, this is my grandson Yugi.", Solomon pulled Yugi forward. Yugi could only stare wide-eyed at Atem. Atem looked a lot like him except taller, the tips of his hair are crimson instead of amethyst and he has more gold bangs going up into his hair, his eyes are a crimson read instead of Yugi's clear amethyst ones and Yugi couldn't stop staring at him and Atem was doing the same, noting the same differences.

Then something clicked in Yugi's head, "Oh! You're the man I saw yesterday by the coral reef, you lost your bracelet." Yugi unclasped the bracelet from his wrist and held it out to Atem. "It is yours right?"

Atem smiled and took the bracelet back, "Thank you for finding it Yugi, I would have missed it dearly." He clasped the bracelet around his wrist while Yugi blushed lightly, Atems voice is deep and seductive sounding to him.

"Y-you're welcome it wasn't a p-problem." Yugi managed to stutter out as Atem smiled at him.

Solomon smiled, it didn't look like they'd be having any problems any time soon, "Lets all sit down to eat then, we can discuss the marriage." All throughout the meal Atem kept sneaking glances at Yugi barely listening to anything. _"He's a cute one, I want to get to know him better."_

Yugi was thinking hard, _"Atems a guy, I'm glad it wasn't a girl and he's hot... I want to know more about him before we get married though..." _After everyone was done eating Solomon and Aknankanon shook hands. "Good to see you again my old friend.", Solomon said.

"Anytime my friend and I'm glad we scheduled the wedding a few months from now. It will give the boys a while to get to know eachother and for Atem to find a wedding ring for Yugi." Aknankanon replied.

While those two were talking Atem had walked over to Yugi, "Hello little one."

Yugi jumped, he wasn't expecting Atem to come out of nowhere, "I'm not little!", he pouted.

Atem chuckles, "You're little to me.", his pout is so cute. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow? We could go to the beach if you'd like."

Yugi smiled happily, "I'd love to, I love the beach!"

Atem chuckled again, Yugi really was too cute to him, "Alright tomorrow we'll go to the beach together. Good bye little one." he messed up Yugi's hair before going to his car.

* * *

Yugi was laying in bed wide awake, he couldn't wait until tomorrow he was so excited. _"I wonder if anything will happen... but a better question would be do I want it to happen?"_ Those were his last thoughts before falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Alright theres the second chapter, good? bad? I wont know if you don't review :) Even if you completely hate it tell me please so I know what I can improve on, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Trip to the beach

Yugi woke the next morning thinking over everything that had happened yesterday. He smiled, Atem didn't seem that bad, he wanted to get to know him better. Yugi rolled out of bed and started packing for the beach, throwing in everything he thought he would need. He was really excited about this. After he finished with that he pulled on his swimming trunks and a plain white shirt. Now all he had to do was wait for Atem... it seemed like an eternety to him.

* * *

Atem woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. As he got ready he thought of Yugi and the marriage. _"I'm not sure of my feelings yet but theres something there, lets see what comes from them."_ After eating his breakfast Atem ran out to his car and drove over to Yugi's. Amara grinned as she watched her son drive off, "I'm almost positive things will work for the better.

* * *

Yugi was practically bouncing with anticipation, he could not sit still. "Calm down Yugi! He'll be here soon.", Solomon chuckled.

"I know Ji-chan I just can't wait.", Yugi grinned.

Solomon chuckled as he glanced out the window, "Ah Atem is here."

"Really?!", Yugi almost ran to the door and sure enough there was Atem climbing out of his car. Yugi ran over, "Hi!" Atem jumped, he wasn't expecting Yugi to come out of nowhere, "Good morning little one, ready to go?"

"Of course, I'm glad I get spend time with you.", Yugi smiled suprising Atem.

_"I didn't expect him to be so excited...", _Atem couldn't help smiling back, "Lets go little one."

The walk to the beach was a pleasent one, Yugi and Atem talk about small things going on in their lives.

When they got to the beach Yugi immidiately threw down his bag, pulled off his shirt and ran into the water laughing. Atem laughed as he watched him, "You really love the ocean don't you?" Atem pulled off his own shirt and joined Yugi in the water.

Yugi tried not to stare at Atem's chest too much, blushing lightly, "Mhm I grew up with the ocean, I probably know more about it then anyone around here, well not including Ji-chan."

"It must be nice being so close to your Grandfather."

"Uh-hu I can tell him anything, but why say that?"

"Well lets just say me and my father don't get along all that great.", Atem grimaced.

"Oh thats not good... tell me something about yourself."

"Hm? Like what?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a minute, "Anything you're comfortable telling me, I want to get to know you better.", he starts blushing lightly.

"Hm... well my favorite things to do is surf and swim by the coral reefs. Actually thats how I met you isn't it?"

"Yeah I love to swim by the coral reefs but I haven't tried surfing yet you'll have to teach me one of these days.", Yugi said smileing widely.

"I'd be happy to little one.", Atem smiled back.

"Can we go swimming by the coral reef for a while?"

"You don't even have to ask." Atem dives under the water with Yugi.

* * *

After a few hours of swimming by the reefs Yugi and Atem are now sitting in the sand drying off. Both are thinkiing how much fun they had and what they had talked about, glad they're starting to know eachother better. "I had a good time today little one."

"I did too Atem thank you for spending the day with me. If it's not too much trouble I'd like you to meet my friends tomorrow?"

"Oh its no trouble, I wanted you to meet mine as well so we can tell them about... the wedding."

Yugi blushed thinking of how all his friends would react to that news, "O-okay...."

Atem hesitates for a minute before leaning in to peck Yugi's cheek, "Until tomorrow then."

Yugi blushed furiously, "Y-yeah I can't wait, see you tomorrow."

Atem left in his car thinking over his day with Yugi, yes there are indeed some feeling there.

* * *

Later that night as Yugi lay in bed thinking of Atem. _"I think I like him but it's hard to tell right now, I want more time to know him first. And tomorrow all my friends will know I'm getting married, I wonder what they'll think. And I get to meet Atem's friends, I wonder if they''ll approve of me... _", that was Yugi's last thought before drifting to sleep.


	4. Meeting Friends

A/N I realise ive been gone a long time, life happens. I'll try to be more speedy with updates.

Yugi woke the next morning to the insisting ringing of his cell phone. Groaning he reaches over to answer it, "Hullo?"

"Yugi! Ive been trying to call you for days!"

Yugi winces at the loud voice, "Malik its too early to be yelling...and I was busy with somthing important."

"You didnt tell me or Ryou anything! We were starting to worry Yugi" The sandy blond definately sounds annoyed.

With a sigh Yugi sits up, "Im sorry Malik I have a good reason honestly, and I was going to call you today anyway. I want you to pick up Ryou and come over later theres someone I want you to meet."

His voice immidiately changes to a more teasing tone, "You got a boyfriend and didnt tell us or somthing hm?"

"S-somthing like that...just come over in an hour okay?" He hangs up on Malik's laughter only to have his phone ring a minute later. "Malik seriously! I just told you that-"

"Who's Malik little one?" Yugi cut off at the sound of _his _voice. "Little one? Are you there?"

Snapping out of it he starts stuttering an answer, "S-sorry Atem...Malik is one of my fr-friends that you'll meet today."

A small deep chuckle sounds from the other end, "Alright little one when should we be there?"

"U-um in about an hour I'll see you then?" His face flushes from the sound of Atem's chuckle.

"We'll be there little one, good bye" Yugi hangs up the phone his face still lit up by a blush. He quickly starts to dress for the visit.

A knock sounds on the door half an hour early. Knowing just who it will be Yugi warily opens the door and is attacked by a boy with snow white hair. "Yugi!"

"R-Ryou Im fine..." Yugi tries to sound annoyed but can't as he hugs his friend back.

"Well you don't talk to us for about 3 days..." The white haired boy pulls back from his hug. "And who's this boyfriend Malik says you found and why haven't we met him yet?"

"Malik! I told you it isnt exacly like that!" Yugi pouts sending a smal glare at the sandy blond standing behind Ryou.

He merely gives Yugi a big grin back, "Well what are we supposed to think? And you said it isn't exacly like that which means its definately that!"

The other two look at the third blankly, "Your logic never ceases to amaze us."

The trio burst into laughter as they make their way into the living room. Malik happily takes a seat on the couch, "Now then why havn't you been talking to us?"

Yugi's face immidiately flushes, "W-well um...I-Id rather wait until he got here so u-um..."

"Ah-ha! It is a guy!" Malik's grin is huge.

"You could have told us Yugi we don't mind if you're dating someone." Ryou has a small smile.

"Ah you aren't getting the point! I'll just...just wait until he gets here with his friends then we'll explain..."

The duo on the couch merely grin at him when the bell rings. "You two better be nice to him!" Yugi hurries over to the door, takes a deep breath, and opens it. Hes suprised by what he sees. On either side of Atem are an almost exact copy of Malik and Ryou but they look rougher and their hair is more wild looking.

"Hello little one " Atem pulls Yugi into a warm one armed hug then pulls back leaving his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "This is Marik and Bakura" He nods to either boy.

"He's really scrawny Atem" the one called Bakura smirks.

"Didnt know you liked them that small Hmmm?" Marik joins Bakura in the teasing.

"Oh shut up both of you" he hits both of them over the head before replacing his arm around Yugi. "Im apoligising for them Yugi."

"I-its alright...my friends are in here." Abit shyly he leads Atem into the living room with a grumbling Marik and Bakura behind them. "Ryou, Malik, this is Atem my...my fiance, and his friends Bakura and Marik."

Yugi saw his friends mouths drop when they saw their look alike but their jaws hit the floor when he said 'fiance'.

"Since...Since when?" Ryou was the first to recover.

Blushing Yugi looks to the floor, "It...it was decided when I was born... its an arranged marraige. " Glancing up for a moment he could see his friends were about to protest Ryou with words and Malik possiblely with fists. "B-but its okay! Atem is nice and um we have some things in common and uh the wedding isnt for a while anyway. I-its not Atem's fault or my fault so please don't be mad and um try to be happy for us..." His face now red Yugi is looking only at the floor Atem's arm still tight and protective around him.

Finally Ryou, the calmer of the two, decides to speak. "Yugi we couldn't be mad at you we just don't want you forced into somthing you dont want. Howver...it seems you two are already quite comfortable around one another. I approve of this if it will make you happy Yugi."

Grudgingly Malik agrees, "Ryou's right Yugi, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook for not telling us sooner." The teasing tone is back now.

Yugi thinking its safe to look up now gives his freinds a smile, he knows they're just looking out for him, "Thanks for understanding guys."

While this exchange of words was going on Marik and Bakura took their times looking over their look alike. With a glance at eachother and a small grin they silently agreed on which one they'd be seducing.

Things began to wind down from there. The six boys played some of Yugi's many many board games together. Marik sat very close to Malik and seemed to be whispering things into Malik's ear that made him blush just a bit. Malik tried ignoring him at first but it just didnt work so he tried teasing back. While that was going on between the blonds Bakura was making small advances on Ryou. Ryou of course noticed right away and he didnt seem to mind. He playfully flirted back. The two to be wed watched their friends with amusement and one of them always seemed to end up winning the game. The two steadily moved closer to one another until Yugi was almost comfortablely seated in Atem's lap.

It's starting to get late now and the boys are starting to yawn. Yugi has been playing with Atem's bracelet for a bit while the others talked but now he's yawning too. "Its getting late..."

Atem didn't look to happy about the time he was enjoying spending time with his little one and their friends, "You're right little one we should be leaving."

The other pairs of boys look at one another. Ryou takes out a small piece of paper and writes his number on it for Bakura. "It was nice meeting you." He stands up and grins at Yugi, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Yugi." With that Ryou leaves. While that small exchange was going on Marik was trying to convice Malik to give him his number. Of course Malik was playing hard to get and just stood up, "See you around Yugi" Malik left not noticing the paper with Mariks number the other had managed to slip into the boy's pocket.

Bakura and Marik look at one another then at the pair left, "We'll be in the car." And with that the two walked almost ran out.

With his friends gone Yugi is starting to be shy again. Nervousely he shifts a little away from Atem keeping his eyes on the bracelet. "Little one you have no reason to be nervous." Atem tightens his arm a bit around Yugi.

"I-I know but um..." Blushing Yugi doesn't look up at Atem.

With a small smile Atem finally lets go of Yugi, "Don't worry yourself little one." Very gently he presses a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "I had fun today and I would do this with you anytime."

His blush even bigger Yugi looks up at Atem, "O-okay Id like that...just the two of us maybe..." _his lips felt so nice...even if it was brief_

With a bigger smile he pulls the smaller boy into one last hug, "If you want it to be like that little one." Beaking the hug he walks out to his car a very happy person.

In a kind of stupor Yugi climbs up to his room and changes into his pajamas. Thinking about the small signs of affection Atem had been showing him all day and the warm but innocent kiss he got before he left Yugi crawls into bed. _I definately have some feelings for him I think...and maybe with the time we have before the wedding they'll develop._

In his bed a while away Atem was thinking almost the same thoughts as Yugi.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? A little disappointing after being gone so long? I hope not but I wont know unless you review!


End file.
